Stained
by A Fool With Hot Chocolate
Summary: Because in order to get Roxas back inside of Sora, they had to break him. Series of Ro/So oneshots and drabbles. 16: Only You. Roxas steals Sora's boyfriends to prove his devotion.
1. Closure

Prompt #4: Dark

Title: Closure

Characters/Pairings: Roxas/Sora

Summary: The dark hides many things within its cold embrace. Roxas simply wants closure.

* * *

Sora hated the dark. Not so much the fact that there wasn't any light, but because he didn't know what was there. Unfortunately for him, he was in the dark. And something else, something that he couldn't see, was out there. He heard the breathing, soft and just barely there, almost as if teasing him. Sora's own breathing was harsh with fear, his heart pounding and his head repeating the same thing like a broken record, _'Get out!_'. But no matter what his head was telling him, his feet would not move. Fear had paralyzed him.

Silently, he cursed Kairi. She was the one that asked him to go the secret spot so late, when she knew that he was terrified of that place after the sun had set. 'I have a feeling!' she had argued, and like the dutiful idiot that he was Sora went out. The many times he had gone before, Riku was with him and the moon was out. That night there was no Riku, and there was no moon, and Sora's flashlight had stopped working. Why was this screaming 'cheesy horror movie'? A feeling of foreboding settled in his gut and the keyblade master, the one who had fought the darkness many times over and won, felt his hands trembling.

"_Sora_…" He jumped when he heard his name being whispered, his heart beating erratically. The brunette spun around to see who it was only to collide with something. He yelped and tried to step away, but two thin arms had wrapped securely around his waist.

"Wha…what?" Sora stuttered, panicking as he tried to pry the arms away. There was soft laughter, familiar laughter, and a light kiss was placed upon his neck. Sora drew in a quick breath, eyes wide and his whole body quaking. He knew who this was; he knew this feeling inside himself. It wasn't a sense of foreboding but one of familiarity. However he could not bring himself to relax, and his fingers tightened on the hands that were clasped over his stomach.

"Roxas?" There was more laughter, though it was quieter than before. It echoed in the cave, a lonely and melancholic sound that caused Sora to shudder.

"Got it in one. What are you doing here alone, Sora?" Roxas didn't give him time to answer before pressing his lips to the other boy's. Sora made a sound of protest, but it was lost against his other half's lips. The brunette felt his head spinning and was certain that if Roxas wasn't holding him, he would have fallen to his knees from pure shock. What was going on? Why was his Nobody doing this, kissing him like that? It wasn't right. They were one person, they were one heart, they were…Sora felt his heart ache when he saw the anguish in Roxas' eyes as the blond pulled away.

Sora was like a drug for Roxas. Kissing him made his mind go numb and it was the only time that truly felt at peace, free from the turmoil that raged inside his own thoughts. The only thing that he absolutely needed was Sora. His Other. Contrary to what Sora believed, they were two very different people. Why did they have to share one heart? Why did they have to share one body? It wasn't fair. There was so much that Roxas wanted to do, and those things would never be done. He wanted to hate him. He wanted to push Sora against the cave wall and strangle the life out of him. But in the time that he had been inside of Sora's heart he had seen the things the other had suffered, and learned about him in a way that no one else could. It was amazing, to see someone from the inside. And despite himself, Roxas found himself falling hard and fast. It was terrifying and exhilirating at the same time. He'd had plenty of time to accept it. But would Sora?

"I love you." The words were rushed and Sora almost didn't catch them but he did, and he fell frightfully still. Roxas tightened his hold on the other boy, trying to contain his apprehensiveness. "You...hate me." Roxas said after a moment of silence, sounding mournful. Sora finally broke out of his stupor and shook his head at Roxas' words. He buried his face into the Nobody's neck, breathing in deeply. He wasn't surprised to find that Roxas had no scent.

"I don't hate you." He said firmly, his voice muffled. The blond gave a shuddery sigh. Those were the words he had wanted to hear. Knowing that his time was soon going to be up, Roxas kissed Sora again, desperate to convey his feelings in what short time he had. This time, Sora kissed awkwardly back. He was still unsure but he knew what the other needed in order to feel at peace. Roxas' body became less and less distinct, and soon he was just barely there. His arms were a light pressure around Sora's waist that felt more like wind than flesh.

"At least we won't ever be apart. You won't need to worry about being alone." Roxas managed to whisper, his voice trembling. Sora jolted, surprised that Roxas had addressed his worst fear. Roxas only smiled in response. Just as Sora reached out to give him a final embrace, Roxas flickered out of the air. It was silent except for the faint crashing of waves on the beach beyond the cave.

Sitting down on the ground, Sora tried to understand what had just happened. Roxas knew of his darkest fear and had promised that he would not be alone. The darkness was no longer terrifying to him. He knew what was there, now. And somewhere in that darkness, Roxas was waiting for the next time he could reach out to him. Sora smiled and left the dark, embracing the strands of dawn that colored his skin with morning.


	2. Brutal wings

Prompt #7: Heaven

Title: Brutal Wings

Characters/Pairings: Roxas/Sora

Summary: Gott weiß ich will kein Engel sein…_God knows I don't want to be an angel. _Sora is Roxas' Guardian angel. Roxas just wants Sora to be happy.

* * *

The wings were so beautiful that they were painful to look at. Pure white feathers that practically glowed in the light, catching the eye of anyone who thought to look their way. Roxas hated them, and the way they clung to Sora's back like two disgusting parasites. They drained the angel of his vitality. They were like shackles, binding him to an oath he had never consciously made. But Sora didn't know what to do about them; he could only allow them to remain. Roxas could see how they bore down on him, such a heavy burden for such a small and innocent boy. Was that what being an angel meant? What being a Guardian meant? Roxas almost wished that he would go to hell, if only to escape such a fate.

"Roxas?" The blond looked up at his Guardian, leaving his thoughts for a moment. "Can we get some ice cream?" Sora asked, tugging Roxas' sleeve. The blond smiled at him and nodded, taking Sora's hand and leading him to the ice cream shop. Sora had hidden his wings beneath a baggy sweatshirt, and it was lucky that it was so cool outside or they likely would not have been able to go out at all. It was another thing that Roxas hated about those damned wings. They prevented Sora from living a normal life while he was here on Earth. If there wasn't a way to hide the wings, then he had to hide away from prying eyes. That was no way for someone to live, even an angel.

They paid for their ice cream, walking with their hands clasped towards the pier and sitting on the abandoned dock. Sora leaned his head against Roxas' shoulder once his ice cream was gone, and he watched the blond finish his own. It was obvious to Roxas that something was wrong with the angel. The brunette was like an open book.

"Sora, what's up? You seem a little upset." Sora jerked away in surprise at being addressed so suddenly, his wide blue eyes meeting the other's own concerned ones.

"...Nothing is wrong." Sora said after a moment, his voice soft. He knew Roxas didn't believe his lie, and when the blond pulled him into an embrace Sora allowed himself to feel human weakness. Clutching Roxas' shirt, Sora took a few deep breaths to calm down. The unfamiliar sting of tears pressed against his eyes, and he did his best to prevent them from falling.

"I'm sad, I'm so sad…" he didn't know how humans explained the feeling. He knew it only as sorrow. Sensing Roxas' confusion, Sora lifted his head and brushed his lips against the other boy's. He knew that it usually made his charge, his lover, feel better.

"I'm sad…because you're sad." He finished, resting his head on Roxas' chest like he usually did when he felt unhappy. Roxas' heart was beating so fast that Sora thought he was angry. But it wasn't so. Something wet fell against Sora's cheek, and he looked up to see Roxas crying. It was an unusual sight. Roxas never cried.

"Sora…I'm sorry. I just wish I could take the pain away, but I can't, I just don't know how. I'm sorry!" Roxas poured his heart out in two simple words: I'm sorry. He didn't mean to hurt Sora, but it had happened anyway. Wasn't that always the way? Sora was silent. He would never say this out loud, but seeing Roxas cry, and for him no less, made him the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen. The angel pulled away slightly, adjusting Roxas so that the blond was halfway into his lap.

"I asked God…" Sora started, pausing to wipe Roxas' tears away, "I asked God why he gave me these wings, and he said that all angels had wings. Then I asked him if we had a choice. I asked him if we angel's had choice, whether or not we received our wings. Being an angel…it isn't what the others claim it to be. Such a lonely existence, never knowing what the next day will bring and living in fear of falling." Roxas stroked Sora's pale cheek and the Guardia smiled, albeit a little sadly.

"He said that we had no choice, unless we asked. So, I asked. God, would you take these wings away? His answer…" Sora kissed Roxas on each eyelid and slid his arms around the blond's waist, "I don't need these wings. But I can't go to heaven, not ever again. And yet…that's okay." Roxas felt his heart jump into his throat and he started to protest, but Sora placed a finger to his lips.

"It's okay, because as long as I'm with you…I'm already there." Roxas sat in stunned silence, and Sora smiled at him shyly. Then the blond began to laugh, pulling the other tightly against him. And for once, he didn't feel the lumps that were Sora's wings obstructing him.


	3. Lost

Prompt # 6: Break Away and Prompt # 9: Drive

Title: Lost Without You

Characters/Pairings: Roxas/Sora

Summary: Shopping never goes well if you don't have a sense of direction. Including another short story, 'Restless Leg Syndrome'. Roxas uses everything to his advantage. Neither are to be taken seriously.

* * *

School. The one word that put fear into the hearts of any average, summer-loving high school student. Sora was one such person. As the spiky haired brunet looked at the shopping list, he felt his expression go sour and his heart dropped. Oh goodie, another year of torture and horror and…well, there was one upside. Roxas would be there, and that could tip the scale against just about any downside. Except for schoo lunch. Nothing could save those.

But speaking of the blond, Roxas was strolling down the store aisles and searching for Sora. There was only one rule that Sora's mother had firmly lain down, and that was 'DON'T LOSE SORA'. She had even written it on a sticky note and attached it to Roxas' forehead. With a warning like that, one would wonder how Roxas had managed to lose his darling boyfriend in the first place.

"Sora, where are you? Sora?" He called out. He received no answer, though this didn't surprise him. Sighing, Roxas continued on his seemingly endless trek through the store. Unknown to him, Sora was where he had been left in the school supply aisle, unintentionally hidden behind a large stack of notebooks.

Sora looked up, hoping that Roxas was back, but frowned when he saw no one was there. 'Maybe he got lost…like last time.' Sora couldn't help but snicker. The last time he and Roxas were shopping alone, they had gotten separated. Sora later bumped into Roxas…in the lingerie section. A little old lady had chased them out, brandishing a cane and a thong. Although it was a completely mortifying experience for both of them, Sora would never let Roxas live it down. The angry blush that his boyfriend sported made it all worth it.

"Roxas?" Sora said, looking around the corner. No sign of the blond there…so, being the responsible boy that Sora was, he stayed in the school supply aisle. It had been firmly planted into his head that when you were lost, you did not move. Roxas had yet to learn that lesson. Sora knew that he would turn up eventually.

Roxas was lost, not that he would ever admit it. He had never been very good with directions and usually Sora was there to point out which way they needed to go. The only aisles that Roxas had memorized were the candy section and the men's clothes section, and that was only because he had gone to those aisles with his boyfriend so many times it would be impossible for the way not to be burned into his skull.

"Ah…dammit, where am I now?" he muttered, looking around. The toy aisle. He prodded a plush Paopu fruit curiously and looked down the racks. Well, that meant he was close to the school supplies, and if Sora hadn't been in any other section of the store he had to be there. Though only God knew why he would be…Roxas knew better then anyone that Sora hated anything to do with school. He glanced at his watch. He had been lost for…approximately 12 minutes and 48 seconds. Sora was going to murder him. Wincing at the thought, Roxas continued to search for the school supply aisle. He saw a stack of notebooks and sighed in relief. Stepping into open, Roxas didn't expect what was about to happen.

"Roxas!" Sora had very nearly knocked Roxas over with the force of his tackle, hugging the poor blond with all his might. "I was so worried! I finished finding all my supplies, but I couldn't find you so I stayed put like I was supposed to! Did you get lost again?" Sora shot off so many questions so quickly that Roxas wouldn't have been able to answer even if he could. His face was slowly turning blue from the lack of oxygen, and Sora finally noticed.

"Ack, I'm so sorry! I almost killed you! No, don't die on me!" Releasing Roxas from his death hug, Sora sat back and watched his face regain its color. Deciding that he had definitely had enough of the store for one day, Roxas dragged Sora to the cash register and bought the boy's supplies.

Needless to say, when Sora's mother found out about the incident she gave Sora a sticky note as well. 'DON'T LOSE ROXAS'.

-EXTRA STORY-

—Restless Leg Syndrome—

Sora fidgeted impatiently, shifting ever so slightly in his seat. He glanced at Roxas, who was driving and biting his lower lip in concentration. Sora shifted again, fiddling with his seatbelt and twitching his feet. Damn car ride, why did it have to take so long to get to Twilight Town? If there was one thing that Sora wasn't, it was patient.

Roxas watched out of the corner of his eye as Sora moved about, holding back a smile. He knew that Sora hated the long drive to Twilight Town, but that's where Roxas' family was. When he had moved to Traverse Town with Sora, Roxas had promised to visit them once a month. And it just so happened that it had been exactly one month since they had last visited. If he delayed any longer, he would hear hell from his mother. Being a self-reliant 23-year-old man, Roxas did not appreciate hearing from his angry mother when he didn't visit.

"Roxas, I'm bored! Can we pull over at a park and hang out for a while? Please?" Sora was using the puppy dog eyes, which should not have looked as cute on an adult man as they did on Sora. Roxas was immune to them by this point, but to be honest he still disliked refusing his adorable fiancée anything. Besides, he was getting a bit tired anyway.

"Alright, we'll stop. Anyway, the beach I used to go to as a kid is up here. I think you'll like it." Roxas answered, smiling as Sora squeaked with joy and planted a loving kiss on his cheek. The blond continued driving until he saw a small dirt road, overrun with weeds and wildflowers. Remembering that it was the way to the beach, Roxas drove down the road while Sora bounced excitedly next to him.

"Okay, Sora, here we are!" Roxas announced, opening the car door and stepping out onto the gravel sidewalk. The beach was just a little ways down the path. Sora jumped out and followed Roxas towards the water, and the second they reached the soft sand he pounced.

"Jeez, Sora, can't you ever hold still?" Roxas faked a complaint while Sora sat on his back, playing with his hair and laughing.

"Nope." Was the simple reply. Roxas rolled over, knocking Sora off of him.

"Restless Leg Syndrome?" Roxas asked, standing up, and Sora grinned as he got to his feet as well. RLS had become an inside joke between them after they started sharing a bed. Sora still found it as amusing as he did the first day.

"Yup!" He answered, laughing. Roxas felt his breath catch in his throat. In the slowly fading sunlight, Sora's tan skin glowed with an ethereal appearance. Blue eyes shimmered warmly, and Roxas felt his legs twitch. The next thing he knew, he had tackled the brunet to the ground and was kissing him senseless. Between kisses, Sora managed to speak.

"RLS?" he panted, his kiss-bruised lips curved upwards in a smile. Roxas smiled back, gently squeezing his lover's shoulders. He felt sixteen again, and Sora looked a beautiful as ever.

"Nah, you're just too cute. Can't keep myself from molesting you, you know?" The blond replied airily, kissing Sora once again. The brunet gave a breathy laugh and held tightly to his boyfriend, thinking that there could be nothing better than this.


	4. Trouble Lurking

Prompt # 25: Trouble Lurking

Title: Bang

Characters/Pairings: Roxas/Sora

Summary: Shiny objects often lead to the strangest of situations.

* * *

It had lured him out there, into the hallway and behind the lockers. The mysterious shiny object that was just so…mysterious. Sora didn't regret his decision until he had the shiny object pressed to his forehead, a finger on the trigger and ready to pull at any second. Sora's breath caught in his throat, and he stared at the owner of the object in horror. The man's face twisted into a psychotic grin that made his fire-colored eyes gleam.

"Bang." He whispered.

There was pain all over his body and Sora's vision became dark, the sound of a gunshot echoing in his empty world.

Roxas had been returning from the bathroom when he saw someone he recognized slip around a corner. Curiosity got the better of him, and the blond peeked around the lockers to see his friend and crush, Sora, standing with a gun pressed to his head. The man holding the gun was someone that Roxas and Sora were unfortunately well acquainted with. Xemnas had been following Sora for weeks before the authorites picked him up. Unfortunately, it looked like the psychopath had escaped whatever institution he was being held in and decided to get revenge.

Roxas had always been one to act on impulse. So he didn't think twice about tackling Sora to the ground and kicking Xemnas' legs out from under him, causing the man to shoot blindly at the ceiling. Water spurted out from the hole and Roxas heard shouting coming from classrooms. Immediately Roxas let out an ear shattering scream, which startled Xemnas enough that he dropped the gone. Instantly there were teachers running out, two of the teachers managing to restrain the snarling man. The others hauled Roxas to his feet.

"Are you okay?" Someone asked, checking him for injuries. Roxas nodded shakily. Then he remembered Sora and pushed past the people in his way, intent on reaching the brunet.

"Sora! Sora, wake up!" Roxas fell to his knees by Sora's side and began shaking him. One teacher, Cid Highwind, pulled him away.

"Calm down, kid, screamin' and shakin' him ain't gonna help. The paramedics are on their way, they'll make sure he gets proper medical care." Cid said gruffly, trying to speak softly but failing miserably. Roxas felt tears sting his eyes, but nodded. When the paramedics came for Sora, they also took him in a separate ambulance. Before passing out, Roxas could vaguely remember reaching out towards Sora's hand.

"Hey, are you awake? Sora?" There was a familiar voice calling out to him, penetrating the darkness. Why was it so dark? Oh, the backs of his eyelids. Right.

Sora opened his eyes but quickly shut them again when the blinding lights of the hospital room hit his dilated pupils. He tried again, squinting and blinking before he finally got used to it. By his bedside was Roxas, holding his hand with tears—joy or sorrow?—threatening to fall.

"Rox…Roxas?" Sora murmured sleepily, and blond smiled, squeezing is friend's hand tightly. Sora sat up and Roxas rushed to help him, propping the weak boy up on his pillows without ever letting go of his hand.

"What happened…?" Sora asked, confused as to why he was in a hospital room. Roxas laughed humorlessly.

"You were almost shot. Xemnas, he had a gun pressed to your head. I tackled you before he could shoot and you passed out." Roxas explained. Sora's brow furrowed in confusion.

"But…I heard a gunshot."

"Xemnas did shoot, but he missed us and hit the ceiling. It was really interesting, since he hit a water pipe." Sora snickered at that, while Roxas just smiled faintly.

"But then...why did I pass out...?" The brunet asked after a moment. Roxas looked a bit awkward at that, and he finally let go of Sora's hand.

"Ah, that was...partially my fault. When I tackled you, the pain from landing and the shock of hearing the gunshot caused you to panic and faint. You're going to be fine, they just want to keep you over night to make sure you're really going to be okay." Roxas explained. Sora nodded, and reached out for his friend's hand again. The blond looked slightly shocked but allowed the other to take his hand, squeezing lightly.

"I think...I'm going to go to sleep..." Sora yawned and blinked tiredly, the world becoming fuzzy. The last thing he saw before going to sleep was Roxas's smiling face.

He dreamed of shiny things. But this time it was a pair of matching rings, one on his hand and another on Roxas'.


	5. Dying

Prompt # 43: Dying

Characters/Pairings: Roxas/Sora

Summary: Roxas comforts Sora after his mom's death.

* * *

The laughter sounded far away, like it was nothing more than a vague memory. Roxas looked in the direction of the playground, where his boyfriend's young students were playing as they waited to be picked up. The principal of the school had called him, saying that he needed to take Sora home for an extended leave. They were all concerned for him. Going to work after the death of his mother was taxing on both himself and his coworkers, who were all concerned for his wellbeing. Sora might have been a dedicated teacher but even should know to take care of himself in the face of tragedy. Roxas had thought that Sora was staying home when he left for work that morning.

Said brunet walked out of the school with a canvas bag slung over his shoulder, his feet dragging on the ground. Roxas got up from where he was leaning against his car and opened the passenger door. "Sora, let's go home." He murmured, running a hand through his lover's hair. The other man only nodded, his blue eyes fixed on the cracked asphalt under his feet. Gently pushing Sora inside, Roxas walked around the car to get into the driver's seat and turned the keys. The car came to life with a quiet roar and soon they were on their way, the elementary school disappearing behind them.

Through the window, Sora watched the world pass by and Roxas found himself wondering what the other was thinking. Sora's face was turned away from him but he had a feeling that the other was wearing an expression that had become familiar in the past few days. One of loss and confusion, sorrow and pain. He could hear the unasked questions. _'Where do I go from here? What do I do with my life? Are things ever going to be the same?_' Roxas had no answers for those questions, only Sora could come up with them. But he would be there to support him through this rough time.

"Roxas?" Sora asked suddenly. Roxas glanced at him and nodded, showing that he was listening and waiting for the other to continue. "Can we...order take out...tonight?" Sora caught his gaze hopefully. On impulse, Roxas took one hand from the steering wheel grabbed Sora's hand, their fingers intertwined.

"That's fine. We'll order from her favorite Chinese takeout place. Was that what you wanted?" Sora nodded, squeezing Roxas' hand tightly before releasing it. Roxas returned his attention to the wheel, turning onto their street. "We'll watch 'Breakfast at Tiffany's' as well. She really loved that movie, said it reminded her of Riku." Sora shot him a grateful, watery smile as they pulled into the driveway.

"Yeah, Riku was such a diva when he was younger." He said. Roxas linked their arms as they walked towards the house, pulling out his keys to unlock the door.

"Was? He still is a diva, my dear." That prompted a startled laugh from the other man and Roxas smiled, pressing a kiss to Sora's temple. "I'll order our takeout. You grab the movie, okay? I'll be in the living room in a moment." Sora nodded and disappeared behind the kitchen wall. Roxas stared after him for a moment before he picked up the phone to place an order for their food. When he finished, he heade for the living room. Sora was sitting on the floor in front of the TV, his back to Roxas.

"Sora?" He asked, kneeling down next to him. He received a sob in response. Roxas pulled his lover into an embrace and Sora's tears soaked through his shirt, his fingers clutching the blond's shirt like a lifeline.

"Please, _please_, tell me I'm dreaming. She's still alive and she's going to call at any moment, asking why we didn't invite her over for Chinese...just lie to me..." Roxas stroked Sora's hair as he sobbed.

"I'm sorry. I can never lie to you. But I can help you through this. If you just…" Roxas faltered, unsure. He didn't know what to say. He had never known his parents, he didn't know what it was like to lose them.

"Roxas…" Sora whispered, looking pained as he seemed to realize this. Roxas silenced him by brushing his thumb over the brunet's lips.

"It's alright. I can't cry over what I've never had. But you...your mother was the one that took care of you your whole life, even after she said that she would relinquish you to me." He smild fondly at the memory and Sora sniffled, attempting a smile as well but failing. Roxas kissed the grimace away and held the brunet tightly. "Even if she's not here physically, she's in your heart and your memories. No one can ever take that away from you."

Sora eventually fell asleep in Roxas' lap, the tears all cried out. Roxas moved his boyfriend to the couch and covered him with a blanket, one that they had picked up from Sora's mom's house. As he went to pick up the movie that Sora had left lying on the floor, he found a piece of paper sticking out of it. Curiously, he opened the case and looked at it. It was a note, written in Sora's mother's handwriting. He smiled and went to put it on the refridgerator, next to a picture of the three of them.

_'I love you baby boy, and Roxas does too. He'll take care of you when I'm gone, honey, and you better be watching this movie with him! Don't worry about me. I'm in your heart and that's where I'm going to stay. Love, Mom.'_


	6. Illusion

Prompt # 45: Illusion

Title: A Life Never Lived

Characters/Pairings: Sora, Roxas. No pairings.

Summary: Roxas lives in Sora's heart, and he hates every moment of it.

* * *

Roxas could see nothing but pure, white light that seemed to go on forever. Occasionally it would turn gray, and sometimes even a pitch black, but it was mostly white. Sora's heart…it was white. How terribly cliché. For the warrior of the light it was to be expected, Roxas thought. Just plain, boring...white.

Watching through Sora's eyes was like seeing a movie, only he couldn't get up and leave. Roxas was forced to watch it all, listen to it all, and the worst part was that sometimes he felt what Sora felt. It wasn't fair. But he was still there, still trying to hack away at the prison of Sora's heart to find an escape.

Roxas wondered if Naminé felt the same way inside of Kairi. But since Kairi was a princess of heart, and Naminé loved white, he bitterly figured that she was just fine. Even so, he still thought about whether or not she was happy since he was obviously going insane inside that white heart. He wished that he could see a flicker of his dear friend inside of the redhead whenever Sora and Kairi met eyes, like he had the first time that they had met again, but it appeared to have been a one-time thing.

The white became a little fuzzy, and Roxas winced. He waited for the haze to leave, waited for the white to shift into whatever place Sora was dreaming about. It always happened like that. Sora would fall asleep, and he'd meet with Roxas at whatever place the brunet's heart had chosen. Sometimes it was Destiny Island, or Disney Castle, or even just the Darkness. This time was different, Roxas knew it was. He swallowed painfully at the sight before him. The main plaza of Twilight Town. Even the train was there, running its usual route

"Roxas!" Turning around very slowly, as if trying to deny that it was happening, Roxas faced Sora. The keyblade bearer was running towards him, a grin on his face. He skid to a stop as he noticed the cold way in which his Nobody regarded him.

"Roxas…?" He asked uncertainly.

"Shut up, Sora. Just shut up and wake up." The blonde hissed, and the other was frozen to the spot. Sora's eyes, his blue, loving, caring, damn innocent eyes widened. Roxas stared at him, trying to push away the emotions bubbling up inside of him. This time he didn't know if they were his or Sora's or both, but he knew that he didn't want them. It was…sadness. He didn't want it to be his.

"Roxas, what are saying? I'm confused, what's wrong?" Of course he wouldn't know what was wrong. He never thought about Roxas' feelings, only his own. Selfish, selfish boy.

"Nothing is wrong! Just wake up and leave me alone! Go back to your happy little reality and leave me here with mine!" There were warm streaks running down his face. Roxas reached up to rub them away, his fingers meeting with wetness. Tears. Why was he crying? Why? He didn't want to cry, he didn't want Sora to see his weakness, he just wanted to fade away and die or whatever else, as long as he could escape this horrible place! Sora was in front of him, a hand reaching out to wipe the tears away. Roxas pushed him away and stumbled back, his arms still outstretched as if warding Sora off. It didn't work. The boy still came, intent on comforting his Nobody even though he didn't want to be comforted in any way, shape or form.

"I told you to go away! Don't touch me!" Roxas was nearly screaming, pushing himself back against the brick wall of the building behind. He felt the hot tears course down his cheeks, and no matter how hard Sora tried to wipe them away there were more. Because it was Twilight Town. Roxas' home- no, not his home. Not anymore. But then again, it never really was to begin with.

"But, Roxas-"

"No, I don't want to hear it!" The blonde interrupted, stuck between Sora and the wall. In a desperate attempt to escape, he reached out to shove Sora aside but his wrists were caught, and he was forcefully pulled into an embrace.

"Calm down!" Sora demanded angrily, and Roxas fell limply into his arms. Did he really have such an effect on the other boy? Was Sora suffering from Roxas' own anger?

"…What do you want?" Roxas asked weakly, the question muffled against Sora's shoulder. Sora shook his head into Roxas' neck, and the Nobody could feel his Other's tears against his skin. Why was _he_ crying? He had nothing to be sad about.

"Sorry, Roxas. I'm sorry. I should have realized it, that you would still be bitter about Twilight Town." The sudden apology was actually rather surprising. Roxas hadn't thought that Sora would say he was sorry, but then again, he had tried to make Sora out to be a bad person. Roxas smiled resentfully, and slowly returned the embrace.

"I'm sorry, too." Sorry that he was so angry. Sorry that he took all his frustration out on Sora. Sorry that he had thought horrible things and had done horrible things, just to hurt Sora. But most of all, he was sorry that he was so bitter about a life he had never even lived.


	7. No Time

Prompt # 24: No Time

Characters/Pairings: Implied Roxas/Sora

Summary: They rush each night, afraid that they will run out of time…

Warning: Implied sex.

* * *

The sun goes down and they separate, hands running desperately over smooth skin and deep blue eyes clashing as they try to fit their emotions into what little time that they have. The world is quiet around them except for their harsh breathing, soft moans, the rustling of clothes as they fall from their bodies. Quickly the heat builds up, burning and setting their hearts ablaze as they reach sunrise and they speed up, afraid of what would happen if they were caught and all the consequences that would follow. The light reaches the edges of the earth and they hurry, touches and kisses becoming frantic, frantic, frantic…

But as they reach completion and become one again, they realize that they really have all the time in the world.


	8. Seeing Red

Prompt #86: Seeing Red

Characters/Pairings: Sora, Roxas, Riku, dragon!Kairi. Roxas/Sora, implied Leon/Cloud.

Summary: In mystical Scotland, Sora fights for his beloved…and fails.

Author's Notes: I received a request from Amyrosefreak10: _Could you try Roxas is going to die and Sora tries to save him?_ Here you go, Amyrosefreak10!

* * *

Sora could hear his heart beating loudly within his chest, so loud that he could feel it echoing inside his head. His feet pounded against the cold stone floor, in tune with the war drums just outside the city walls. His right hand closed around the hilt of his claymore, which was slicked with sweat and blood from having struck down several men who had broken past the gates of the castle grounds. Shouting rang through the halls as servants ran for cover and guards left their posts to join the conflict. Sora had only one destination in mind, and it wasn't the battlefield.

"Kairi, where are you?" The panicked brunet shouted, leaning out of one of the wide windows near the back of the castle. He waited for a moment, his hands clenching the smooth stone as he scanned the sky. The sound of wings brought a strained smile to his face, and Sora looked into the blue eyes of his trusted companion.

"Sora, if you want to reach Roxas you'd better climb on." Kairi said, her red wings beating furiously. Sora nodded and swung himself onto the dragon's back, gripping the leather straps around her neck tightly so that he wouldn't fall. The two rose higher into the sky and headed for the sickbay tower on other side of the castle, careful to avoid being seen or shot at.

"I can't believe that the people of the moors are attacking us! You'd think that after such a long time of peace that they'd be content!" Sora shouted over the wind. Kairi hummed thoughtfully in response.

"They felt suppressed by the MacLachlan rule, although they have been free to do as they please. Only fools seek for more than what they have." The dragon said wisely, slowing her descent as the sickbay came into sight. They landed softly on the platform jutting out of the wall and Sora jumped from Kairi's back to run inside.

"Master Roxas!" He shouted. Selphie and Ollette, the two nurses, glared at him. Sora paid them no mind, his eyes glued to the pale young man lying in one of the beds. The doctor, Riku, and one of the guards Sora recognized as Axel came in with another man carried between them. Sora noticed who the unconscious one was almost immediately. "Leon!" He wasn't badly injured, it seemed, merely unconscious from what was probably a heavy blow to the head.

"Hush, Sora, and bring Kairi inside! We cannot let the enemy know that we have a Wind Rider in here!" Riku hissed, his turquoise eyes narrowed wearily. He wasn't usually so short with the brunet but the stress of the situation did nothing for his mood. Sora bowed his head apologetically and motioned to Kairi, who waddled awkwardly inside. After she was situated safely away from the window, Sora went to where his lord was resting.

"Roxas…" He said quietly, running his hands through the limp golden hair. Roxas smiled weakly at him and tried to sit up. Selphie and Ollette were immediately by his side, propping him up on some pillows. Riku and Axel put Leon into a nearby bed and fixed his wounds before disappearing into the halls again, likely to seek out more injured men. Roxas sent the two nurses a soft glare, one that carried little weight. He was too kind to give two of his dearest friends such a cruel look.

"Leave until I send Sora to get you." The young lord ordered, and they scuffled out of the room to guard the doorway. Leon shifted in his sleep at the sound of the door closing, though he didn't wake up. Roxas focused all his attention on Sora, the dark bags under his eyes showing starkly against his pale skin. "There's a battle going on, and you're here?" Sora winced at his sharp tone.

"I was really worried about you, and I couldn't fight properly. So I came to check on you." He answered, and Roxas sighed. He reached up with a weak arm and tugged Sora's hair, silently asking him to lower his head. The brunet did so, and before he could say anything Roxas had kissed him. Sora pulled away first and was about to speak when Riku burst back into the room, Selphie and Ollette in tow.

"They're burning the Clootie Well." He muttered rather loudly, and Roxas winced at Sora's short intake of breath.

"It's fine, Sora, we'll just have a new one-"

"No! All of our wishes are there, and if those are burned down then you'll never heal properly!" Sora was a staunch believer in the supernatural, and he thought that the clootie well was as good a medicine as actual herbs. Roxas and Riku begged to differ, but that didn't stop the young soldier from rushing out of the room.

"Wait, Sora-!" It was too late. The brunet had jumped onto Kairi's back and soared off into the orange-tinged sky before Roxas could stop him. Leon moaned, causing Riku and the nurses to turn their attention to the soldier. Roxas sighed and slipped out of bed, sneaking into the empty corridor. He needed to do something, he couldn't just sit back as his castle was attacked. When Riku turned around to check on the young lord, he groaned.

"Master Roxas…"

* * *

Kairi dodged arrows and did her best to knock out as many of the invaders as she could on her way to the clootie well. Sora, blinded by fury, hacked at any enemy his claymore could reach. The dragon felt her heart ache in response to his anger, and her mind sent calming waves which had no effect. Sighing, Kairi made her way to the forest.

"We're almost there, Kairi! Just a little further!" Sora urged her on, seeing the smoke in the distance. As they flew over the moor, Sora felt his stomach flip uneasily. The sinking feeling in his chest steadily got worse as they got closer to the burning woods, and once Kairi was hovering above the clootie well he knew it couldn't be saved. Tears fogged his eyes and he stubbornly wiped them away.

"All our wishes…gone…"

"Sora, it's okay. We don't need strips of cloth in order to make our wishes come true." Kairi murmured soothingly, turning around to take her distraught rider back home. All he needed to do was speak with Roxas, and the red dragon was certain that he would be fine. The flight back to the castle was silent, as Sora had tuned out the sounds of the waning battle around him.

The battle had noticeably slowed, though the number of dead bodies lying in the town made Sora's stomach lurch. He buried his face into Kairi's neck to hide himself from the battle below, not looking up until he felt the dragon land on solid ground.

"Sora, Sora!" Riku shouted, causing Sora's head to snap up.

"W-what? What's wrong?"

"Master Roxas is missing!" The look on Sora's face would have been comical if not for the fact that the situation was so grave. He and Kairi shared a look and the boy jumped from her back, the two of them going their separate ways to search for the missing lord. Riku watched them depart, and with a sigh he turned to Leon.

"I hope Sora finds the young master before something bad happens…I'd hate for Sora to end up like you after Cloud's death." The older man simply groaned in response, still out cold.

* * *

"Roxas? Roxas!" Sora shouted as he ran down the halls, claymore gripped tightly in his sword hand. A shout echoed from the stairway, and Sora's eyes widened as he recognized it. "Roxas, I'm coming!" He sprinted in the direction of the yell, praying that he would make it in time.

What he found was not something he wanted to see. Roxas, ill and weak Roxas, was fighting one of the moor-men with a battered sword he had picked up from one of the decorative suits of armor. As Sora ran to save his lord, his lover, the man raised his crude ax above his head. The brunet let out a cry of shock and ran faster. The ax came down, and there was silence.

"…Sora?" Roxas called out. Sora pulled his sword from the dead man's body and turned to the injured boy. Tears filled his eyes at the sight of the ax buried deep into his shoulder. The blonde managed a bloody half-smile before bursting into a fit of coughs, and Sora fell to his knees beside him. Roxas felt blood dribbling down his chin and tried to wipe it away, only to find that he couldn't move his arms. He felt...tired. Sora burst into tears above him, lifting the blond into his arms and hurrying for the infimary. The world faded at the edges of Roxas' eyes and though he struggled to stay awake, he didn't even have the energy to tell Sora that he loved him one final time. Everything went dark. Sora didn't realize that his love was no longer with him until he'd set the blond down on a bed. Riku checked his votals, only to shake his head. He lead Sora to another bed and set him down, where the boy promptly passed out.

Sora didn't awaken until the battle was over, and even then he was so delirious with fever and shock that he did not become fully conscious until Roxas' funeral. Upon visiting his lover's grave, he made a promise. He swore that he would never believe in wishes again.

* * *

Yes, I turned Kairi into a dragon. I was amused.

A Clootie Well is a place where people wishing to be cured of sickness and injury hung brightly colored strips of cloth as offerings. The purpose of the Clootie Well in this story was because Roxas suffered from a severe illness and the people wanted him to get better, so they hung strips of red cloth soaked in holy water from the church well. I take Sora for the superstitious type whereas Roxas would be more logical, so Sora's reaction over the well and the consequences of his departure play into my take on superstition. If you take a myth over facts, nothing good will come from it. If you want to know what happens after this...pretty much Sora goes crazy and becomes a beserker that massacres the moor-people until his own injuries overtake him. Yay for no happy endings!


	9. All That I Have

Prompt # 92: All That I Have

Pairings: one-sided Roxas/Sora

Summary: Roxas loved Sora and wanted to stay by him forever but Sora never thinks of himself, the stupid little hero…

The song 'Only One' is by Yellowcard.

* * *

_Broken this fragile thing now_

_And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces_

_And I've thrown my words all around_

_But I can't, I can't give you a reason_

_I feel so broken up (so broken up)_

_And I give up (I give up)_

_I just want to tell you so you know_

Roxas ran for the door as it began to close, with Sora on the other side of it. They (_referring to this weird-ass group of monks_) kept saying 'It's meant to be this way' but he wouldn't have any of it. Sora was his Other, the light half of him, the one person who actually meant anything to him. And Roxas had sworn to protect him. He wasn't going to let it end here. He wasn't going to let some holier-than-thou assholes decide to take Sora away just because they needed some freakin' princess to pray for their world's stability. If they needed a princess, they could take Kairi. She was good at that 'make love not war' shit.

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you_

_You are my only one_

_I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you_

_You are my only, my only one_

Sora, on the other hand, was contemplating his position. He really, really didn't want to go. But these people said they needed him, and if he just ran off he'd feel pretty bad about condemning their world to a horrible exploding destruction. On the other hand, Roxas, his best friend in the entire span that made up existence, wasn't thrilled with his new savoir-status and was currently running towards the door that separated the Realm of Darkness from the Realm of…whatchamacallit. Blue eyes met as Sora stared through the steadily shrinking gap between the closing doors.

_Made my mistakes, let you down_

_And I can't, I can't hold on for too long_

_Ran my whole life to the ground_

_And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone_

_And something's breaking up (breaking up)_

_I feel like giving up (like giving up)_

_I won't walk out until you know_

"Don't you dare leave!" Roxas shouted. Fury made his voice husky and Sora involuntarily shrank from angered tone. Realizing his mistake, Roxas sprinted the rest of the distance and held out his hand. "I'm sorry, Sora, just please, please come back!"

"I…I…" Sora looked between his Other and the monks, torn between his duty and his friend. If he left, he would never be able to see Roxas again. That thought left a huge, gaping hole in chest. Without a second thought the brunet threw himself forward and ran towards Roxas' outstretched hand.

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you_

_You are my only one_

_I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you_

_You are my only my only one_

Roxas' heart sped up as Sora came closer and closer. The doors were closing so quickly that he wasn't sure if the other boy would make it. Everything was muffled except for the sound of Sora's feet hitting the ground as he ran. Roxas found himself begging to a god he didn't believe in _'please let him get here please let him make it please pleaserunfasterIcan'tloseyourunpleasegod_!' Sora reached the door and stretched his arm out, blue eyes wide and pleading.

Time stopped when the door shut, with Sora and Roxas on opposite sides.

_Here I go so dishonestly_

_Leave a note for you my only one_

_And I know you can see right through me_

_So let me go and you will find someone_

Roxas let out a strangled sob and drew his keyblade, beating viciously at the doors until his arms were sore and his legs could no longer support him. On the other side, Sora fell to his knees and pressed his hands against the door, wishing he could phase through and rejoin his Other. One of the monks gently tapped his shoulder. It was time to go. Sora stood, wiping his tears and putting up a poker face he'd never used but knew how to make. Without one backwards glance at the door, Sora walked forward with a gap in his heart. On the other side, Roxas screamed all the things he'd never said but wished he had.

"Sora, you moron, I fucking love you! Come back!"

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you_

_You are my only one_

_I let go, but there's just no one, no one like you_

_You are my only, my only one_

_My only one_

_My only one_

_My only one_

_You are my only, my only one_


	10. Hero Returns

Prompt #69: Annoyance

Pairings: Roxas/Sora

Summary: Optional sequel 'All That I Have'. Roxas struggles through life without Sora. Not to be taken seriously.

* * *

"One dot…two dots…red dot…blue do- no, that's not right!" He sighed and started over. Roxas was staring at his ceiling, counting the sheetrock bumps for the third time that day. The amount of lumpy plaster seemed to change every time…there were always more bumps…a knock on his door broke him out of his thoughts. He ignored it.

"Roxas, you need to eat, or sleep, or something…" The blonde's eye twitched but he continued counting. Riku, who had taken it upon himself to watch Roxas after Sora disappeared, sighed and opened the door. Roxas turned bloodshot blue eyes on the platinum haired teen.

"Go away, Riku, I'm not hungry or tired or whatever else you can come up with in the time it takes for me to kick your ass out of here." He growled. Riku rolled his eyes at the threat and strolled over to the bed. He lifted one of Roxas' arms and let it fall limply to the bed.

"I seriously doubt you could do anything right now. You're exhausted, Roxas, you haven't slept for three days and you haven't eaten anything since breakfast yesterday morning. I'll buy you whatever you want to eat!" Roxas seemed to contemplate Riku's offer before he responded with a flat 'no'. Riku groaned and rested his head in his hands. He left without another word. Roxas started counting again, but exhaustion finally caught up with him and he fell asleep…

Only to awaken moments later, gasping for air as he looked around the room. He couldn't close his eyes without having a nightmare. Which explained the lack of sleep over the past three days. Muttering incoherent curses towards nothing in particular, Roxas lifted himself off the bed and went out on the balcony of the hotel room. The alley was quiet and dimly light by the streetlamps. Traverse Town was peaceful, stuck in perpetual darkness just as Twilight Town had been forever stuck at sunset. It was the perfect town for those who enjoyed the night. Roxas hated the night. He preferred the sun, which reminded him of Sora's smile…

"Agh! Stop thinking!" Roxas shouted, slapping a palm to his forehead. For a moment he saw spots. "Pathetic…I'm so weak I nearly knocked myself out…" He sighed and stared up at the sky, looking for the star that Sora was on without any luck.

"We're saved!"

"Praise the gods!"

"Thank the Chosen One!"

"Hail the Princess of Heart!" Sora cringed at that one. He fidgeted uncomfortably and tried to smooth the fabric of his dress to no avail. It was too poofy. With a sigh he put on a bright smile and waved at the people below, a perfect beauty queen move. The cheers grew to a nearly deafening level. A monk tapped Sora's shoulder.

"Chosen, our king would like to speak with you." Sora sent one last grin to the rejoicing crowd before following the monk inside. Once the doors were shut behind him, Sora let out a relieved groan. The king, a handsome man in his late twenties, laughed sheepishly.

"I'm so sorry that you had to wear that," he said, 'that' referring to frilly dress Sora was currently wearing, "but they were expecting a princess, and I couldn't exactly say that their princess was a boy…"

"It's no problem. I'm glad I could help." Sora told him honestly. "But…" He paused before shyly continuing, "I'd like to go home, now that I'm not needed here." The king brightened.

"Oh, of course! We couldn't keep you away from your friends and family, especially not after all you've done for us! All you need to do is think of the person you want to see most, and I'll take care of the rest." Sora closed his eyes and thought of Roxas. He wanted to see his Other so badly…the next thing he know, he was falling. Sora opened his eyes to find that he was plummeting from a dark sky. Terrified, he let out a shriek.

Roxas squinted at the strange blob that had suddenly appeared in the sky. It was getting closer by the second, and suddenly it let out a horrifying scream. The blonde's eyes widened and he jumped up onto the railing. "Sora!" The brunette fell into his outstretched arms and they both tumbled off the railing, landing in a heap on the balcony. Sora sat up and rubbed his head.

"Ow…" He opened his eyes and found himself staring into Roxas' stunned face. For a moment he sat there on the other boy's stomach, completely dumbfounded, and the next thing he knew Roxas had pinned him to the ground.

"You idiot! Why do you always think of others before yourself?"

"What? I ran to you, remember? It wasn't my fault the door shut before I could get to you!"

"But you-! …You're wearing a dress?" Sora turned a bright shade of red and turned his head to the side so that he was glaring at railing. Roxas grinned and looked his Other over. "It suits you. The blue really brings out your eyes."

"Just shut up…" Sora muttered, half-heartedly pushing Roxas off of him. The blonde gave him a predatory glance that him cringe, and before he could get away Roxas had swept him up into his arms and brought him into the hotel.

"You know, you owe me. I didn't get to confess my love to you until after you left." Roxas smirked at Sora's surprised look. "Don't look so shocked! Now, for your debt, I demand a kiss. Plus interest, of course…"

Sora had a feeling he wouldn't be getting away from this intact.


	11. Sick

Prompt #71: Obsession

Title: Sick

Pairings: One-sided Roxas/Sora

Summary: Roxas struggles with the fact that he is in love with his twin brother, Sora.

* * *

Roxas ran his fingers along the windowpane, tracing chilled lines of rain that trickled down the other side of the glass. It had been raining nonstop for nearly three days. The Destiny Islands rarely had such an early monsoon season, but it wasn't unexpected. A drought had unexpectedly dried the season early the year before. Roxas was grateful for the rain. Sora's flowers were beginning to die without it.

His heart clenched painfully, perfectly in tune with the growling thunder that rolled behind the pounding of the rain. Aside from the storm outside, the house was quiet. Sora was sleeping on Roxas's bed, sighing contentedly every once in a while as he shifted. Their parents had gone over the next town to help some friends who were flooded, and they couldn't get home because of the storm. The boys were alone for the night.

Typically, Roxas and Sora would stay up all night playing board games or watching movies. But the power had gone out a while ago, and the only light available came from the multitude of candles stored for this kind of situation, as well as the occasional streak of lightening. A particularly loud crash of thunder caused Sora to whimper in his sleep, and Roxas turned away from the window to stroke his brother's hair in a soothing manner.

Sora calmed beneath his brother's touch, and a light smile played on his lips as he unconsciously nuzzled into Roxas's palm. Roxas trailed his hand down the side of Sora's face, across his cheek and nose, towards his chin. His fingers hesitated at the brunet's lips before he jerkily pulled himself away. No, he couldn't think that way. It was terrible, horrible, wrong, disgusting, sick. He wouldn't think of his brother—_his twin brother_—in such a way.

But as he took in the details of Sora's face, so much like his own but more innocent, with a softer look that Roxas knew he himself had never had. When Sora's eyes were open, they were such a brilliant shade of blue that even the sky paled in comparison. There was light, pure sunshine, in those cerulean eyes. When awake, Sora was utterly beautiful. As he slept he was angelic, a quiet mask that hid his mischievous waking nature.

Roxas winced as he realized that he had suddenly started waxing poetic (_about his twin brother no less but that wasn't important nonono because he didn't think of Sora like that of course not_). Reluctantly, the blond left the bedside and returned to his lonely post by the window. He ignored the sounds Sora made as he slept, forcing himself to listen to the storm and think of nothing but the cleansing, forgiving rain.

He loved Sora, his soulmate, his twin. And he hated himself for it.


	12. Mirror, Mirror

Prompt #75: Mirror

Characters/Pairings: Roxas/Sora

Summary: Sora isn't as oblivious as everyone thinks he is. Companion piece to 'Sick'.

* * *

He wasn't blind. He saw the way his brother looked at him with quiet longing. He saw the way his brother would reach out to him, only to drop his hand mid-motion. He saw the way that Roxas would look off into the distance with a pained expression, and through their bond his own heart would break.

Sora knew about his twin's sinful affections. He knew, but he couldn't bring himself to hate his brother. It was awful, the way he would pretend that everything was okay, that he didn't suspect a thing. But it was always there at the back of his mind, gnawing at his thoughts. It never left him alone.

Everything was so wrong. They were twins. This wasn't supposed to happen. He ignored it, hoping that it would go away. It only intensified. Sora grew frantic, doing everything he could to avoid Roxas without letting the other know that he knew. But it hurt to see his twin look so lonely and sad, and the plan backfired as he tried to cheer Roxas up.

"I know." He told Roxas, too exhausted to keep pretending, and when the older twin looked horrified Sora pulled him into an embrace. Roxas cried, and Sora was quiet. And when Roxas pulled him into a desperate kiss, he allowed himself to be pushed onto the bed. He brought this on himself. As long as Roxas was happy, nothing else mattered.

He was so thoroughly ensnared in his brother's web that he would never get out.

The days seemed so long. Sora felt like everyone was watching him, like everyone knew, and whenever Roxas held his hand—but it was just like before, they always held hands, they were brothers—his face would flush and his stomach would churn. When they were alone, they would kiss. Roxas' lips were warm and wet, perfect against his. Sora felt sick.

But Sora allowed his brother to kiss him, to press him down and whisper desperate _I love you_'s between near-silent moans. And when all was said and done, he would hold Roxas close as he cried, silent as the other apologized repeatedly as though it would make things right again. They were in too deep to get out now, they both knew that.

_It's so wrong so sick disgusting 'regoingtohell_I know_sowhydoyoukeepdoingthis?_

He was home alone for once. Roxas was working late to make up for the time he lost during exam week and his parents were out for some well-deserved time together. Sora decided to go to bed early, too tired to wait up for anyone to get home. He turned off the shower and opened the curtain, shivering as cold air hit his body. To ward off the cold he wrapped a towel around himself, and as a force of habit he wiped the fog off the mirror to allow his reflection through.

Roxas' face stared back at him. With a choked sob, Sora buried his face in his hands and slid down the wall, the tiles cold and damp against his bare skin. Their faces were the same—_of course they were the same they were twins_—and no matter what he did, there would be a constant reminder. He couldn't escape.

And the worst part was that even though it was so horribly disgusting, _he wanted it._


	13. Freedom

Prompt #12: Insanity

Summary: Sora was his, his his his and no would take that boy away from him not ever.

Characters/Pairings: Roxas/Sora

Warning: Crazy Roxas, implied gore. Dark themes.

* * *

Oh what a pretty boy he was, all big blue eyes and sun kissed skin. He just wanted to drown that lovely angel face with blood and kisses until perfect pink lips were bruised to black and red.

His name was Sora and it was perfect for him because he was light and sunny and all blue. Sora meant sky so he suited his name so very, very well. Roxas had made an anagram of that name to create his own, you know, he needed a new name for his new victim because it just wouldn't do if he got caught when he was so close. Sora, sky, Sora...how Roxas wanted to taint that sky with fire and darkness, to watch as that lovely boy was transformed into a beautiful work of art that only he could see, that only he could create. He would take him away, far away to a world no one would ever search and they would be alone just them forever and ever and _ever_—

Sora wouldn't know what hit him.

Knives as sharp as his words cut into lovely tan skin—_it's pale now from being locked up for so long, so pale that the scars don't show anymore_—and the blood is a classic contrast to the ivory sheets. The screams have long since dulled to sweet whimpers, pleading and begging to be let go but Roxas won't set him free, he's a little caged bird now and he will sing only for him.

Sora wonders why this happened to him and asks why why _why_ but Roxas just laughs and tells him he's beautiful. Tears are pretty too, like liquefied gems that shatter into salty glass shards. Time doesn't mean a thing to him, all that matters is the screaming and whimpering and beautiful bloody fingers gripping him tightly.

Sora's pretty blue eyes are faded now—so dark and lost that they can't be blue anymore, no no they're _black_—and Roxas isn't happy. He wants to make his pretty little bird immortal. His red blood is like paint and the brushes smear it so smoothly.

The blood faded to rusty brown on the canvas. He names it 'Freedom'.


	14. In The Storm

Prompt #96: In the Storm

Summary: The dark and rain was almost as terrifying as his twin brother. Companion piece to 'Sick'.

Pairings: implied one-sided Roxas/Sora

* * *

If he opened his eyes, all he would see was the darkness closing in. That terrified him. The rain was the furthest thing from a soothing lullaby he had ever heard. It pounded and crashed and numbed everything around him, inside as well as outside. He didn't even want to think about what was happening to the flowers he had planted for his mom. Well, the rain should be good for them at least a little, they needed the water…

That thought caused Sora to calm a little and he sighed in content, rolling over on Roxas' bed. Why was this bed so much more comfortable than his own? Probably because Sora was too lazy to move the books and things off before going to sleep. Oh well. Might as well take advantage of his twin's bed.

A loud crash of thunder shocked him into whimpering. He instantly regretted it because it would bring Roxas's attention to him. He was pretending to be asleep. What if Roxas figured out that he was faking? He wouldn't be angry. He would ask why.

Sora wouldn't be able to answer that question.

There was a hand on his head, stroking his hair softly and the brunet couldn't help but smile and move towards that hand, desperate for that feeling of platonic contact which felt so good. He could imagine the soft smile on Roxas's face. But then that hand slid from his hair and across his face, tracing his features in a way that only a lover should. He fought not to freeze beneath those chilled fingers, forced himself to maintain that sleeping façade that Roxas had fallen for. The fingers rested on his lips for only a second but it felt like forever. Then they were pulled away as if they had been burned.

Sora held in a sigh of relief and shifted ever so slightly, letting out a soft snore. There was a tension around him that only he could feel and he desperately wished for Roxas to move away, to return to his place by the window. Eventually, the pressure around him left and Sora could breathe again.

He slit his eyes open the slightest bit and felt relief when he saw that Roxas's back was towards him. There was a feeling of fear growing inside of him, his lips tingled where Roxas had touched them and it took all of Sora's willpower not to scrub them.

He was terrified of the one person he thought that he could always trust. But he was even more afraid of himself, and what might happen if the truth ever came out.


	15. Advertisement

I've decided to write some more drabbles recently. I hope to update a little more frequently. I'm taking requests, so if there is a story you would like to see, please tell me. All of the previous drabbles have undergone revision, some of them more obvious than others (one drabble was completely rewritten). I hope you enjoy.

Prompt #95: Advertisement

Characters/Pairings: mild Roxas/Sora

Summary: Sora answers a babysitting ad, and finds that the father of the children he will be caring for is absolutely gorgeous.

* * *

Sora looked up at the large house—no, this thing was a mansion—and gulped. Why, oh why did he decide to take this job? Well, he really needed the money…rent was getting harder to pay with his job giving him fewer hours than usual…swallowing nervously, he reached out and rang the doorbell. It made a gorgeous chiming sound that echoed even outside the house, causing the brunette to jump. He didn't have to wait long before the door was opened. But he didn't get a single moment to recover, because the man that opened the door was absolutely beautiful.

"Ah, you must be Sora, right? We spoke on the phone. It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Roxas." The gorgeous blond held out his hand and Sora shook it wordlessly, noticing how the older man's hand practically swallowed his own. "The kids are just finished breakfast, come in and I'll introduce you." Sora followed Roxas inside, removing his shoes at the door and hurrying after him into the kitchen. Two children, just as beautiful as their father, were sitting at the kitchen table with bowls of cereal in front of them. "This is Naminé, my gorgeous daughter, and her handsome twin brother Demyx." The twins beamed at Sora, Demyx wearing a wide grin and Naminé waving shyly.

"Hello, my name is Sora. I think we will get along just fine!" The brunet chirped, feeling more at ease around the kids. Roxas smiled at the three of them in relief.

"Alright, there's a list of things on the fridge. It includes emergency contact numbers and places that you can take the kids to. I think it goes without saying that if you have any questions about where things are, just ask them. They know the layout of this house better than I do." The children giggled at that, scrambling out of their chairs to latch onto Roxas' legs. He made a show of struggling to walk around the kitchen before prying them off and turning them loose on Sora. They skipped hand-in-hand towards the brunet, eyed him for a moment, then attached themselves to his arms.

"We like you!" They chimed together, though Demyx was more enthusiastic than his shy twin. Sora grinned at them.

"Well that's good, because I like you too! We're going to have a lot of fun today."

"I'm sure you all will. I need to get going now, my meeting starts in half an hour. Thanks again for the help, Sora. I really appreciate you taking the time to come out here and care for my kids." Roxas interjected. Sora blushed faintly and smiled. Roxas' smile widened at the light blush on the younger man's face. He really was cute.

"It's no problem. Besides, I told you over the phone that I really need the experience with kids. Can't be an elementary teacher if I don't know how to handle them!" He said enthusiastically, swinging the twins on his arms as they laugh and held on more tightly.

"I think you're going to be just fine. I'm going now. Please call me if you have any problems." Roxas kissed his kids on the forehead and shook Sora's hand before leaving. Sora stared after him, somewhat dazed. It was hard to find an attractive man like that who was good with kids and was kind. He realized with a start that he was getting a crush on the man he was working as a nanny for. Oh boy, things were going to get interesting.

"Come on you two, I heard you like to color. I brought some sidewalk chalk for that big driveway of yours...I'm thinking a circus." He said after a moment, trying to cover up his momentary slip.

Demyx and Naminé exchanged knowing looks. They liked Sora. Sora liked their dad. And while Roxas didn't show it, they knew that their dad liked their new babysitter too. Things were going to be a lot more fun around here.


	16. Only You

Prompt: #33: Expectations

Characters/Pairings: Roxas/Sora, mentioned mild Demyx/Sora

Summary: Based on the yaoi manga Futari Yuugi. Roxas steals Sora's boyfriends to prove his devotion.

Warning: This chapter should probably be rated M, though there is no sex. If twincest and horny boys make you uncomfortable, don't read it.

* * *

Sora grimaced as he checked his cell phone for the first time since arriving home from school, despite it being nearly seven o' clock at night. Demyx had texted him a few times in the past couple of hours, asking if he was angry about what had happened that day. Honestly Sora wasn't that irritated, he'd come to expect it in the past year or so. He shot a quick text back saying that they would talk about it at school when his door opened. Startled, the brunet looked up to see his twin standing in the doorway with a smirk. Sora scowled and looked back at his phone, waiting for a reply to distract him. No such luck.

Roxas sauntered across the room and draped his arms over his brother's shoulder, his nose buried in the other's hair. "Are you angry?" He asked, not sounding upset at all. Sora tried to shrug him away, but Roxas only held him tighter and inhaled deeply. His lips brushed the brunet's shoulder and Sora held back a shiver at the contact. "You didn't seem angry. You always used to be, whenever I stole your boyfriends from you."

"It's because it keeps happening. I guess I just got used to it." Sora said flatly, pushing at his twin's arms.

"Then why didn't you stop introducing your boyfriends to me?" Roxas asked, genuinely curious. Sora sighed and played with the buttons on his phone.

"You're my brother. You would have to meet them eventually." He replied, stating the obvious. Roxas nuzzled Sora's neck, his mouth getting uncomfortably close to the other's ear.

"Hm…well, it doesn't matter anymore. I already know who I want for my boyfriend." That wasn't something Sora expected to hear. Roxas felt his brother tense beneath him and smiled, careful to make sure the other would feel the movement. He was rewarded with a faint shudder.

"A-ah…is that so…?" Sora asked, trying to focus on his phone. Still no reply from Demyx, not that he really expected one. They were technically no longer a couple after Sora had walked in on Roxas molesting the other boy, with Demyx far from complaining.

"Mh. Guess who." Roxas whispered it like a command into Sora's ear and the brunet stiffened, his expression growing cold. He shoved Roxas away and shut his cell phone.

"…I don't care. Tell me if you want to." He muttered, sliding off the bed and heading for the door. Roxas gave a heavy sigh and flopped onto Sora's bed, his cheek resting on the other's pillow.

"Ah, you're so boring! Don't give up so easily, it's such an unattractive quality." He whined. Sora shrugged and grabbed his backpack, planning on doing his homework in the living room…where it was open.

"I don't care what you find attractive in me, Roxas, you're my brother. You should focus on the one you want for your boyfriend." He snapped. He missed the smirk that Roxas gave him as he left the room.

* * *

_"Hey, don't you want to know what it feels like?" Sora couldn't remember who had asked that but he did remember his brother's warm hands sliding up his arms and grasping him tightly, one hand on his shoulder and the other curled into his hair at the base of his neck._

_"U-um, are you sure about this?" The older twin asked, flicking brown hair out of his eyes. Roxas just smiled at him before pressing their lips together, moving them curiously against his brother's. Sora kept his eyes open even though he was bright red with embarrassment, his hands clutching the other's sleeves as he tried to mimic Roxas' actions. After a moment they pulled away for air, though Sora was panting harder than his brother._

_"Hey, stick out your tongue. It might make it feel even better." Roxas suggested, the hand that was on Sora's shoulder coming to caress his cheek instead. Sora unconsciously leaned into the touch, though his expression was uncertain._

_"M-my tongue? Roxas, I don't—" Sora was cut off as Roxas squeezed his jaw, forcing his mouth open. Sora, with no other choice, tentatively stuck out his tongue. Once again the blond twin came down on his brother's mouth, this time their tongues twisting together. Sora made a muffled sound as the roof of his mouth was stroked, squinting at Roxas' face and trying to keep his thoughts straight._

_"R-Roxas, I don't want to anymore…" Sora stuttered, and he pulled away. The brunet hurried out of the room and leaned on the door after he closed it behind him, his fingers resting on his puffy lips. Back in the bedroom Roxas smirked, tracing his lower lip with his thumb and licking away the saliva that Sora had left there._

* * *

"Ah, so we're breaking up?"

Demyx didn't sound very surprised by that, although he did look guilty. Sora nodded, his expression apologetic. Demyx sighed and rubbed the back of his head, glancing away for a moment.

"Well, I saw it coming. I really shouldn't have let your brother seduce me. I was unfaithful, and I'm sorry that I hurt you." He was truly sorry for what he did and Sora knew that. He gave Demyx a faint smile and took the other's hand.

"It's fine. It's not…the first time something like this has happened. Roxas is…really good at doing that sort of thing." He said. Demyx looked thoughtful at that and squeezed Sora's hand.

"You know, we wouldn't have worked out anyway. I knew when you didn't get angry with me that your heart wasn't truly in it. Next time, I hope we both find people that we truly care for. Still friends?" He asked, his eyes shining hopefully. Sora grinned back and squeezed his hand as well.

"Yeah, still friends."

* * *

The house was quiet. Their parents were away for the weekend so Sora was sitting alone on the floor in the living room, trying to finish his homework. Roxas came in, shoving his cellphone into his back pocket, "I ordered pizza for us, so you don't need to cook anything tonight." He said, sitting down on the floor next to his brother.

"Alright. Thank you." Sora said absently. He wasn't getting much of his work done, his mind was unfortunately occupied by other thoughts. Roxas realized that, and he smirked as he reached out to trail his fingers down Sora's cheek.

"All you need to say is 'Tell me who it is', Sora." That made the brunet jump and he looked at his brother with a scowl.

"I told you! I don't care who your first choice of a boyfri—" Realizing his mistake, Sora cut himself off and bit his thumb. Too late. Roxas grinned slowly, his eyes narrowing in a predatory way. Sora looked away, flushing. "I-it doesn't matter. You tell me if you want me to ask so badly." He snapped, irritated by this game.

That was all Roxas needed. He lunged forward and slammed Sora into the carpet, pinning his twin down by the shoulders. The brunet made a soft, surprised noise as he hit the ground, and suddenly Roxas' lips were getting closer. Sora jerked his head to the side, eyebrows furrowing. "Roxas, don't—"

He didn't get to finish. Roxas grabbed him by his hair and brought his face to meet one that looked just like his own. Sora didn't get another chance to protest as Roxas smashed their lips together, one hand holding Sora's head in place and the other pinning one wrist down. Sora struggled to use his free hand to push his brother away but the blond was a solid weight against him. Resistance did nothing but make him press down harder, practically grinding the brunet into the floor. Finally he pulled away, leaving Sora to pant and try to regain his composure. He couldn't look his brother in the eye and he turned away, his face scarlet.

"You should…do that with your boyfriend…not your twin…" He said, his voice hoarse with emotion.

"…You damn idiot." Roxas growled, and Sora cried out as his hair was tugged again and once more he found his brother's lips on his own. The kiss was shorter but more violent, ending with a harsh nip to Sora's lower lip that caused it to redden and swell. Roxas stared down at him, taking in the way his twin's face had flushed and how his eyes had gazed over. "Beautiful…"

"Roxas…you…"

"Shut up. You really don't get it, do you. Why do you think I kissed you like that, huh?" Sora's eyes were wide as Roxas rested their foreheads together. "You're the only one that can get me so turned on just by kissing. When you walk into the kitchen after waking up, your hair all messy and just in your sleep pants, I want to hold you close and kiss you…when you come home after club activities, out of breath and smiling, I want to push you against the wall and take you right there. You're the only one."

"Roxas, we can't…I don't understand." Sora stuttered, his heart beating wildly with fear and something else he refused to name.

"You don't? You should…" Roxas murmured, shoving his knee between Sora's legs. He smiled as his twin cried out with a strangled voice and grabbed Sora's hands in one of his own, pinning them to floor above the other's head. "Why did you keep bringing your boyfriends home to meet me, Sora? You knew I would take them from you. You were testing my devotion to you. You knew I couldn't stand seeing you with someone else, you just wanted proof that I would do anything to keep you for myself…" He slowly unbuttoned Sora's shirt with one hand, the other keeping his twin's hands pinned above his head.

"Ever since we kissed for the first time when we were younger, I wanted you. And even if you plead and beg, I know that you feel the same. You've never felt the same way about anyone else that you kissed. Only me." And it was true. Sora whimpered as Roxas ground his knee into him, trying to squirm out of his grip. He had never felt the same way about any of his boyfriends; only Roxas' kiss had ever numbed his mind so wonderfully.

"You're mine. We are the same; no one else can ever understand you like I do." Roxas whispered, his breath hot against Sora's neck. Sora just held him tighter and tried not to whimper as his brother trailed kisses down his collarbone. "There is no one but me." Roxas said, and his voice was dark and possessive.

"No one but you." Sora agreed, breathlessly, and allowed his twin to take him over.


End file.
